


Rules

by maeruth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lio Fotia, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, burnish armor was sentient, listen listen like. what if like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeruth/pseuds/maeruth
Summary: Detroit had a mind of its own, but Lio had a few ideas as to how to tame it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Detroit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok but listen just. listen ok listen what if mad burnish armor was sentient and there was like a drift compatibility thing going on and one of the ways to establish compatibility was to fuck 
> 
> maybe ooc idc I was driven by Lust for detroit armor
> 
> also set uhhhhh some time before the movie I guess

Turns out Burnish armor wasn’t  _ just _ armor. 

Lio figured that out the hard way, after being thrown out of his own suit one too many times during attempts at training. The thing had a mind of its own, perfectly capable of letting Lio take the reins one moment and viciously taking back all control the next. It didn’t feel like Lio was wearing the armor so much as the armor decided when it wanted to let Lio take control— which wasn’t very often, to begin with. 

“Goddammit,  _ I _ made you,” Lio snarled after being tossed onto his ass for the fourth time that evening. The desert floor was cold, red dust sullying the sleeves of his chiffon shirt. He rubbed his backside, “You’re supposed to listen to  _ me!” _

Detroit never answered, of course. Just stared him down with that wide grin. It was an edgy

idea at first, but now that it’s got a mind of its own, Lio almost regrets giving it such a mocking smile. The metal gleamed against the makeshift fire Lio set up earlier, magenta and cerulean dancing across its face and torso. 

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. “What am I doing wrong?” He asked no one, flopping onto his back. “My bike listens to me just fine. It’s just you that won’t listen to me. I didn’t think Burnish armor was even sentient.” 

There were a lot of things he wasn’t entirely sure about in terms of Burnish, but he was

figuring things out as he went. This, however, was a major roadblock. If he couldn't control his own armor, how was he to defend others or himself? 

He wondered if they just weren’t suited for each other. Maybe he built him too tall, too muscular, too pointy. Looking over at the armor, who sat against the cave wall with an even stare, Lio considered his design. It didn’t  _ look  _ like him. It looked like what he wished  _ he _ looked like— taller, larger than life with an air of confidence about it. Pointed legs and fingertips that could slice into skin or ice. Powerful. 

“Fine,” Lio huffed, sitting up. “I know I’m not what you’d expect your owner to look like. But we at least need to  _ try _ to work together. We can learn to be compatible with each other somehow, just…” when the armor still said nothing, only spreading its legs as it leaned further back against the cave wall, he heaved another sigh. “You aren’t giving me much to work with.”

The blonde made his way around the fire to stand in front of Detroit, who watched with piqued interest. Arms crossed across his chest, he willed his voice to be firm. “We’re figuring this out right now.  _ I  _ made you, so you have to at least share the same goal as me— we can’t help anyone if we don’t work together. I’m not exactly bulletproof. I need you.”

He didn’t expect Detroit to say anything, and it didn’t. Just stayed still, reclined and unbothered. Its faceplate was tipped upwards slightly to meet Lio’s glare, mocking smile stretched across the metal. Then its gaze shifted lower. And lower. And lower. 

Lio shifted uncomfortably. It was practically undressing him without any fucking eyes. 

_ Wait _ — 

An idea hit him. 

Lio uncrossed his arms, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.  _ That could work. _

Detroit’s lap was an open invitation, and Lio slid onto it with ease, leather meeting metal. He peered up, his reflection staring back at him faintly. “Alright, then. Let’s test our compatibility one more time.”

A clawed hand came to rest on his hip, a silent agreement. Lio licked his lips, running his hands down the hard metal, noting every dip and curve. From this position, Lio could appreciate every intricate detail he put into it, from the change in color hues to the texture. 

He jolted as he something suddenly pressed against his backside, and a glance down was affirmation enough— Detroit was  _ huge.  _

Lio swallowed thickly, his voice miraculously calm. “Right. Just let me…” 

He made to climb off its lap to get to his knees, but that clawed hand was faster. With ease, Lio was flipped onto his stomach, face flush against Detroit’s cock, ass resting right up against its faceplate. 

Heat flushed across his face down to his neck. “Wait, at least let me—”

A dreadful  _ rrrip _ cut off his sentence, the seat to his pants and briefs suddenly gone. Lio shivered at the cool air, muttering under his breath. “Dammit, these were my  _ favorite _ pair, jackass. Would it have killed you to wait fo—  _ oookay.”  _

Something wet licked a strip across his hole, warm and slick. Looking over his shoulder, Lio gasped at the  _ tongue  _ currently prodding at his entrance, extending from the now-open mouth on the faceplate. The same smile that had been mocking him for weeks had opened up to reveal rows of pointed teeth, monstrous and dangerously close to his skin. If it wanted, it could just take a bite out of him right  _ now _ —

Lio’s attention was snapped back towards Detroit’s dick, which had twitched slightly.  _ Huge  _ was an understatement, especially this close up. There was no way in hell he would even be able to take more than half in, and even  _ that  _ seemed like wishful thinking. 

Still, he was no goddamn quitter.

He hesitantly licked a stripe from the base to the head before swirling his tongue across the head. Shifting onto his elbows, he mouthed at the underside, moving lower and lower until he reached the base. Lio palmed the head as he continued sucking and licking along the length, hips beginning to tremble as Detroit’s tongue began pushing harder against his entrance. 

It pressed into him with ease, the tight ring of muscles giving way to the thick tongue. Lio keened, rocking his hips against it to encourage it go deeper. The deeper Detroit went, the deeper Lio tried to take him, nearly gagging when the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Something flavorless was leaking out from the slit— precum? Was Burnish armor even capable of that?— making it a bit easier to swallow more and more of it.

Lio broke away with a choked moan when that tongue brushed across his prostate. Detroit kept him in place with a tight grip, claws digging into his thighs. 

“Fuck, don’t—” He squeezed the base of his dick, biting his lip. “I won’t last if you keep that up.” 

It barely listened, repeating the action three more times before finally pulling back. Lio shuddered, his entrance gaping for a few moments as he caught his breath. If that was just Detroit’s  _ tongue,  _ then what would his cock feel like?

Only one way to find out.

He situated himself properly on Detroit’s lap again, giving an experimental roll of his hips against the dick pressing against his ass. Just  _ that _ small action felt good enough for his breath to hitch, hips stuttering against Detroit. 

“It’s— big,” he sputtered, grip tightening on Detroit’s shoulders. The metal was cool to touch, despite the overwhelming heat pooling in the pit of his belly. 

He wriggled his hips against Detroit’s cock, taking in the girth and length. It was easily the size of his thigh, if not thicker. The comparison shouldn’t have made him as excited as it did. 

_ Well,  _ Lio swallowed thickly, reaching down to position the cock against his entrance,  _ you only live once. _

He groaned as he lowered himself down, arching his back as he stopped midway. His breathing was labored, but the discomfort was quickly giving way to pleasure due to his flames’ hyper healing. 

Lio didn’t need to look down to confirm the bulge jutting out from his stomach. Another strangled moan left his lips as he slid further down, a hand coming to rest against the growing bulge. He was being stretched to his limits so fucking  _ good,  _ and he threw his head back with a moan once he finally bottomed out. 

Detroit kept his hips in place with a firm grip, careful not to press too deep into Lio’s skin as the man adjusted to the sensation. It was feeling just as good as Lio was, if the slight tremble in its hands was anything to go by. It bucked into Lio once before the blonde held its thighs down, mustering up a glare. 

“Let’s get one thing straight,” he said, raising himself up to almost pull out before slowly rolling back down,  _ “I’m  _ taking the lead, here. Listen well enough and  _ maybe _ I’ll let you cum.” 

A challenge, and one he knew Detroit wouldn’t back down from. They needed to meet each other halfway  _ somehow,  _ and if this was the first step in making Detroit listen to him, then so be it. Besides, Lio thought as he evened out a rhythm against its hips, it had been a while since he had the time to do something like this. Being on the run didn’t leave many opportunities to get laid. 

Every time Lio lowered his hips, he could practically  _ feel  _ his guts being rearranged. He wouldn’t be surprised if his body was permanently wrecked after this, and he didn’t care at that point; Lio was being wrecked in the absolute  _ best  _ way possible, and it felt good to blow off steam. It felt good to keep Detroit under his thumb as he rolled his hips, gasping and moaning with each burst of pleasure as he pounded that sweet spot over and over. 

Lio cupped the armor’s faceplate, pressing his lips against the visor. Detroit reacted almost immediately, on edge from not being able to properly move or fuck into Lio as it pleased. That same, slender tongue from earlier slid out between the teeth, wrapping around his tongue in a sloppy kiss that left him whimpering, a similar thick, flavorless liquid dribbling down his chin. 

Detroit bucked into him almost gently, seeing as Lio was distracted by the tongue literally being shoved down his throat. He moaned around it, nodding as he grinded down to urge it on. He needed that sweet spot to be hammered as hard as it could, craved the near overwhelming sensation of being filled past the hilt. 

Finally, with Lio’s permission, Detroit took the reins and slammed Lio down  _ hard  _ on his cock, a groan stuttering out of him as his eyes shot open. The fire behind them flared high. 

He held onto Detroit’s shoulders with trembling hands, pulling away from its tongue, “W-Wait, wait, don’t move, I’ll—” 

Clawed hands grabbed onto his thighs, lifting him up almost to the tip of his cock to drop him back down, and Lio saw stars. Heat seared behind him as the flames reacted to his orgasm, reaching the ceiling of the cave. He came almost instantaneously across Detroit’s abdomen, sticky white dripping down the metal. Lio slumped against it, head tucked under its chin as shivers continued to rack his body. Detroit was kind enough not to move for a few moments, letting him catch his breath, but it only lasted a few moments. Its talons were still wrapped around his thighs, pressing into the skin as it bounced Lio on its lap. 

Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes, his voice just as wrecked as the rest of him was. A trail of  _ uh uh ahs _ left his lips, the abuse on his prostate and hole beginning to be almost too much for him. He idly wondered how long Detroit was going to last for— if his size was anything to go by, they could be there for  _ hours.  _ Lio felt his dick stir at the thought, hardening against the cool metal.

He dragged his tongue against Detroit’s neck, sucking and kissing along the metal before he felt its tongue prod against his lips again. Lio opened his mouth, sucking along its length as it slid deeper and deeper past his mouth into his throat again. Detroit suddenly  _ growled,  _ an animalistic noise that sent a shudder through Lio; since when the fuck could he make  _ noises?  _ Its pace quickened, brutally hammering into Lio with a tightened grip, claws breaking skin. 

Detroit was fucking into him almost wildly, now. Lio could feel a second orgasm coming on the harder he pounded, eyes rolling into the back of his head. His entire body felt weak but electrified all at once, pleasure and adrenaline thrumming in his veins as he swallowed more of Detroit’s spit. 

“Are you gonna cum?” Lio asked, words slurred. “Do it— I’ll let you. Cum, Detroit.” 

It was as if those were the magic words Detroit needed to hear. A few more thrusts and Lio felt a heat shoot into him, something thick pooling inside as he cried out through his own climax. Then Detroit didn’t  _ stop,  _ cumming even after Lio’s second orgasm had wound down. He groaned, pressing a hand to the bulge protruding from his stomach. 

He wasn’t going to be able to keep all of it in. Lio whimpered when Detroit finally eased back, moving his hands from his thighs to his waist to pull him off of his cock. The moment he did, white splattered onto the floor, dripping down his thighs and out of his gaping entrance. 

Lio shivered, fully relaxing against his armor with long, deep breaths. Being filled to the brim shouldn’t have felt so insanely good as it did— he might be slightly addicted now, but that was a problem for later. Right now he just wanted to sleep for days. 

He felt cold metal press against him in a nuzzle, Detroit suddenly holding him close. Lio huffed out a laugh, patting its cheek. So a quick fuck was all it took to get it under control. “What, you like me now, huh? Does this mean you’ll listen to me from now on?”

As comfortable as it was being wrapped up in its arms, dried cum— or whatever it was that Detroit just pumped him full of— was not fun to clean off. Lio pushed himself up, pressing a quick kiss to its visor. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up. I can’t move my legs, so it looks like you’ll have to carry me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @ zeachpin :}


End file.
